


Breaking Free

by AwesomeFox99 (KhaosKyuubi)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nick Wilde Has Repressed Kinky Desires, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/AwesomeFox99
Summary: Judy has been with Nick for a little while now, and everything is great for the most part. However, Nick seems to shy away from intimacy. Judy loves her fox dearly and wants to get to the bottom of it. She'll have to unpack a lot of baggage and help Nick come to terms with his past, and get him to embrace his own desires. This is going to be an H/C fic with a lot of smut and a fair deal of kink, mostly about Judy helping Nick work through his sexual hangups that his previous relationship left him with.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Nick Wilde/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 128





	1. Trouble in Bed

It was a Friday night, the air outside was cool, and Nick and Judy had the weekend off. They were on the couch, watching a bad comedy on Pawflix. Nick was sitting while Judy was lying on her side head on one of Nick's thigh as they laughed at the terrible jokes and awful plot. Judy had put on a close-fitting racerback tank and soft cotton shorts. Nick was wearing boxers and a soft, green button-down shirt. They had the entire weekend ahead of them to relax and have fun. However, Judy was already feeling frisky. She climbed into his lap, straddling him. She started to kiss up and down his neck.

"Woah, Carrots, you uh… you okay there?" He asked. "Is the movie boring for you?"

Judy kept kissing his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Well... not really. But there's something here that I'm much more interested in," she flirted.

"Is… is that right?" He asked, swallowing thickly.

She chuckled. "Oh yeah," she told Nick, rearing up and nipping one of his ears gently. "I'm thinking about all the fun we can have over the weekend. Just you and me." 

"R-really?" He asked. "Like…" he trailed off.

"The kind of fun that involves us, naked, together, doing some very. Adult. Things." She punctuated her last three words with kisses to his chest.

"Al- alright… Yeah, we can do that."

Judy could already hear the nerves in Nick's voice. Even after their last few sessions, he seemed uneasy when it came to sex. Granted, rabbits had a much more open attitude towards sex than most mammals, but even still, Nick seemed hesitant. 

"What can I say?" She asked. "I'm excited at the idea of having an entire weekend to ourselves," she grinned. "Now then, how about we get a head start?" She suggested.

"Uh… um…" Nick stammered. "Alright." He began to kiss her back, relaxing only slightly. He kept his hands at his sides, closed into fists.

Judy, on the other hand, let her hands wander Nick's body. She was unbuttoning his short of revealing the soft, creamy fur of his chest and abdomen beneath. Judy wanted to feel Nick's paws on her body. She grabbed one of them and put it on the small of her back. She kissed his neck and began to work her way down his body…

Nick acted as if she had just lit him on fire. He pushed Judy away from him and flipped them over so that she was on her back. "Alright… alright… just let me…" he began to pull her shorts and underwear down. He gingerly dug in, starting with broad, flat strokes of his tongue over her core.

Judy gasped. "Ah! Nick! W-wai- ah!" She wrapped her legs around his head. He was so talented with his mouth that she didn't want him to stop, but she wanted more!

Nick shyly gripped her thighs and pulled her against his muzzle. He began to lavish her clit with firm licks, rolling it around beneath his smooth tongue. Nick began to moan as her sweet flavor ran over his tongue. He lost control for a moment and gave a very pleased-sounding growl as he dug his tongue deep into her.

Judy's moans increased in volume, and she tightly gripped the top of Nick's head as she began to cum. She moaned loudly and ground herself against Nick's muzzle as she rode out her first orgasm of the night.

Nick didn't stop, he kept going, digging his tongue deep inside of her and pressing her clit right up against his nose. He did his best to ignore the way his cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Nick didn't want to bother Judy with his own need for release and was quite happy to allow her to use his mouth. He kept his eyes closed, unable to look at her. She was probably already upset enough that she had to use him for her release. He didn't want to spoil the moment, he loved her, and he loved pleasing her. 

Judy's second orgasm hit her soon after. She squeezed her legs even more tightly around Nick's head and rocked her hips firmly against his tongue. "So, deeeeeeep~!" She moaned, gasping for breath. She wanted more, but Nick was relentless. In less than a minute, she crashed into a fourth orgasm. "Oh, Firth! Firth!" She gasped out between deep, throaty moans.

Nick diligently kept working. He knew that Judy would need one or two more orgasms before she was satisfied. Nick just wanted to get this over with, then take care of his own inconvenient needs in the shower or something. He simply kept performing his duty, bringing Judy swiftly to another orgasm. After Nick felt her go limp, legs unwrapping from around his head, he knew she was satisfied, and he had done his job. He licked her clean and kissed her pussy before he pulled away. Nick chanced a glance up at Judy; her head was rolled back, staring up at the ceiling; her naked chest was heaving as she gulped down lungfuls of air. He gave one more experimental lick to see her reaction, one last opportunity to savor her taste before she was done with him. When she made no move to encourage him to keep going, he figured she had finished using him.

"N- Nick… wait…" Judy weakly called lit to him as he tried to leave. "What about… you?"

Nick knew that he had done his job well and allowed himself to feel some kind of pride. Judy was barely conscious, so he must have done it well. He gave her a natural smile. "Don't you worry about me, Carrots. I got everything I need," he told her, kissing her flat, toned abdomen. "Just go ahead and nod off. You were amazing."

Judy was having a hard time even keeping her eyes open. It had been a long, hard day at work, and Nick's oral attention had only worn her out further. She began to fall asleep, resolving to talk to him about it tomorrow. This was the third time they had had sex, and every single time, Nick had done nothing but eat her out. His skill with his mouth was undeniable, but she wanted more. Judy's eyes slid shut as she felt Nick pick her up and begin to carry her towards the bedroom. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was Nick lying her down on the bed delicately.

***

Nick was in the shower, furiously stroking himself off. He had one forearm braced against the shower wall, and he was hunched over as the spitefully-hot water poured over his back. Nick needed the water to be hot, as it was the only way he wouldn't feel sorry after. He grit his teeth and began to half-snarl-half-whine as his cock started to throb in his paw. His hips jerked as he squeezed his knot, and he started to cum. He wished that he could have kept going with Judy. He loved the way she tasted, the sounds she made, the way she was so tender and gentle with him. Not like… Nick shook his head, unwilling to allow the thought of her into his mind. He refocused on his recent session with Judy. Nick remembered the feeling of her legs wrapped around his head as he brought her over the edge. He loved that, craved that.

Nick whined and shot his load onto the shower wall, plastering the tile with a sticky wad of cum. He felt his legs give out under him as he finished, and he collapsed o to his knees, now eye-level with the mess he had left. He whined again, fighting the urge to extend his tongue and clean it off the tile. He was disgusted at himself for even having that impulse. It was a remnant of his old perversions, the ones that he needed to squash is he wanted to make things work with Judy. He already knew that she was way too good for a degenerate like him. So he resolved to keep pleasuring her, not wanting to bother her with his unnecessary urges. 

He loved her, far too much to let his unnatural urges jeopardize their relationship. He grabbed the showerhead and rinsed his mess off the wall and down the drain. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off thoroughly. In spite of the fan, the sheer heat of the water produced enough steam to fog up the mirror utterly.

Good. 

He didn't think he could stand to look at himself after what he had just done.

After he was dry enough, he slipped on a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs and slipped into bed. He noticed that Judy had taken off her tank top and was now totally naked in bed. He rolled over, so he was facing away from her and curled up in a ball before falling asleep.

***

The next morning, Judy woke up and stretched. She felt refreshed but also strangely lonely. She saw Nick lying on the bed, facing away from her and sighed. They had been together for a little while but had only started having sex recently, and they started living together only a few weeks ago. At first, things had seemed normal. The only thing that had struck her as odd was Nick's willingness to defer to her for date night activities unless she specifically asked him to come up with an idea. Then, they had slept together for the first time. She was very pleasantly surprised when he went down on her without being prompted but then confused when he had just gone to sleep 0after she was satisfied. Then, the next time they had slept together, he did the same thing.

Not that she didn't thoroughly enjoy Nick's oral attention, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel him inside of her, and she wanted him to run his hands over her body. Squeezing her, playing with her. Judy tried to bring this up to him shortly after they had moved in. While Nick did seem to be more willing to cuddle up with her on the couch when she wanted it, he was unwilling to take the initiative with her. He always waited for Judy to initiate sex and most kinds of physical contact. Anything more intimate than a high-five, and Nick got nervous. She tried to talk to him about it, but he always dodged the question or changed the subject. This actually had begun to wear on her. She was a bunny for Firth's sake! She craved physical intimacy. 

Judy slid out of bed. Nick looked so peaceful while he slept that she didn't want to wake him up. She knew that it was hard for him to get up so early in the morning, especially since he was nocturnal. Judy decided to let him sleep in, especially seeing as it was six in the morning. She walked over to the closet and grabbed some shorts and a sports bra, deciding to go out for an early-morning run. She sent a text to Nick's phone so that he would see it in case he some up before she got back. Slipping on some athletic wraps on her footpaws, she quietly stepped out of the apartment to start her work out.

She began her run; the park was empty, so she was able to focus on her stride and the music in her ears. As she ran, however, her thoughts invariably wandered back to Nick. There was clearly something wrong, but she had no idea what. Had she done something wrong? If she had, then Nick certainly didn't seem interested in telling her what. Did he have trouble getting it up? Well, there were pills for that, but she was pretty sure that wasn't the issue. She recalled a night a little while ago when she had woken up to the feeling of Nick's arms around her and a very firm morning erection pressed into her rear. She had playfully ground against it, and Nick had women up immediately and proceeded to jump out of bed like she had tried to chop it off! Was this just a fox thing? Were they just naturally shy about sex? That didn't seem right. After all, Finnick seemed to be very willing to do into detail-

Wait…

Finnick! 

If anyone knew what the deal was with Nick's sexual hang-ups, it had to be that diminutive fennec fox. She stopped her run and went him a text, asking to meet up with him, and then resumed her run while she waited for him to answer.

[Can we talk? It's about Nick.]

It wasn't that long before she got an answer.

The response didn't have her waiting for too long. She had just hit the five-mile mark when her song was interrupted with a notification.

[You finally want to take old Finnick out for a test ride? See how big things can come in small packages?]

Judy rolled her eyes. Finnick heard from Nick about her initial embarrassed reaction to the Mystic Springs Oasis and continuously tried to get under her fur with messages like that ever since. She knew he wasn't serious, and had no desire to try and seduce her away from Nick.

[Ha ha. Seriously I need to talk to you. Nick's been worrying me lately. I don't want to say anything else over a text.]

[Fine. Here's where I'm parked.]

Judy got a location text shortly after. It was within walking distance, and she grabbed a cheap bottle of whiskey from a liquor store on the way there.

***

It was a short walk later that she found Finnick's van parked in an alleyway. She knocked on the door and braced herself for when the door opened. The smell hit her right away. Cheap booze, cigarettes, sex, and Finnick's scent hit her like a bus. "Good morning, Finnick," she greeted. "Here." She handed him the whiskey.

"Ah, you shouldn't have," he told her, very obviously not meaning it at all. He grabbed the bottle and put it aside. "So, trouble in paradise? Are ya trying to get Nick to do something too kinky even for him?" He laughed.

That made Judy quirk an eyebrow. She had undoubtedly never gotten the impression that Nick was "kinky." So that was some new information.

"Actually, the problem is that Nick barely seems interested in actual sex at all," she explained. "Every time I try and have sex, he just goes down on me and eats me out until I'm done," she said. "And Nick seems never to want to touch me unless, again, I'm the one who initiates it."

Finnick looked at her for a moment.

Judy continued. "And I have no idea what's wrong. Is it something I did, is it a fox thing? I want to know why my boyfriend seems terrified of intimacy with me, and he keeps avoiding the question."

Finnick opened his mouth like the was about to say something, and then hesitated. "Dammit, Nick." He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and opened it. He took a long pull, holding up his index finger to Judy as a way of saying, "hold on a second."

Judy watched as he drained a significant portion of the bottle and then lit up a cigarette. "I take it that you know what's going on?" She asked sardonically.

Finnick took a long drag and then blew out the smoke, making Judy fan it away from her face. "Yeah. I do. Look, cop, I can't go into detail, not my story to tell, and I respect Nick's privacy too much," he told her. "But I'll get you started. Nick… you're the first girlfriend he's had in years. His last relationship ended about three years before you met us."

Judy did some mental math. That meant that Nick had been single for the better part of a decade! "And am I correct in assuming that it went poorly?" 

Finnick barked out a bitter laugh. "It 'went poorly' the same way that Bellwether was 'mildly prejudiced' against predators." Finnick looked down at the cigarette in his paw. "It was, without a doubt, one of the most toxic, abusive relationships I have ever seen. And I've been around the proverbial block more than once."

Now Judy was worried. "Do you think I did something to trigger him?" She asked, concerned.

Finnick bit his lip. "Honestly? Maybe. You'd need to talk to Nick to find out. Ask him about 'Stacy.' That's all I'm going to tell you. Anything else I don't feel comfortable telling you." He took another drag off of his cigarette. "And if he tries to wiggle out of the conversation, press it. Be gentle, but firm. Trust me, take charge, and Nick'll start eating outta the palm of your paw."

Judy nodded and jumped out of the van. "Thanks, Finnick. I appreciate it."

"Yeah. Just… take care of Nick, alright?"

Judy smiled at him, warmly. "Promise." She put her music back on and began running back to her and Nick's apartment.

***

Nick was back at the apartment. He saw the text from Judy and decided to make breakfast for her, so she had something healthy to eat when she got back from wherever she had gone. Sure, her text said that she was out running, but… 

Nick didn't want to follow that line of thought. If Judy had needs that she wished to satisfy some other way, something that he couldn't give her…

_Just relax, Judy went for a run, that's all._

**_You so sure about that? What about her? Remember all those times_ ** **she** **_went out and came back freshly-fucked?_ **

_Judy isn't like that. If she says she went for a run, then she went for a run._

**_You're right about that first part. Judy is ten times better than_ she _was, and you were never good enough for_ her _. So if you think you deserve Judy… you're laughably naive._ **

_I just… I just have to stay the course is all. Keep serving Judy in any way I can. It's not like I wouldn't be doing this stuff anyway… I'll become worthy of her! She won't leave me!_

Nick was making two omelets. One stuffed with veggies and made with substitute eggs for Judy, and one stuffed with vegetables and crickets made with real eggs for him. He was so preoccupied with making them that he didn't hear Judy come in until she announced her presence.

"I'm home!" She called out. She stepped into the small kitchen in their shared apartment. "Smells delicious," she complimented. "I'm lucky that I have such a thoughtful boyfriend." She hugged him from behind. She could feel his fur bristle at the contact.

"It's nothing, really," he replied. "Anyway, these are just about done. So can you let go of me while I finish them?" He asked.

"Alright. I'll shower after breakfast." Judy gave him a kiss between his shoulder blades and then let him go. She felt him shudder at the contact her lips made. The knowledge that it wasn't from pleasure, but rather nerves, made her frown. She could also smell the shampoo he had used, he must have already taken a shower.

"Alright…" Nick put two plates down on the table and sat down behind his. "How was your run?" He asked her.

"Really good," she told him, smiling. "I feel so refreshed after."

"Uh…" the nerves were palpable in Nick's voice. "Any reason you didn't… invite me?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I decided to let you sleep in. You have to drag yourself out of bed so early every day for the ZPD, so I figured you wouldn't want to do that for your days off."

Nick seemed to mull that answer over in his head for a moment. "Alright. Thanks, Carrots. It was nice to wake up and see that the sun was already out."

They kept eating their breakfast together. Judy finished her food quickly. An early morning run really made her work up an appetite! "Thank you so much for breakfast, Slick," she said, standing up. "You wanna just leave the dishes in the sink? I'll do them after I shower," she offered.

"No. That's fine. I'm not crippled yet, despite your best efforts," Nick joked. "I don't mind. Enjoy yourself. This is your weekend off as well." 

Judy gave him a peck on the cheek before she left for the bathroom. She was nervous, even if she was hiding it. This confrontation with Nick about his last girlfriend could be ugly. She turned on the shower and stripped off as she waited for it to warm up.

Judy wasn't worried about their relationship. She had full confidence that it would survive, but she knew that this was going to be an enormously sensitive topic for Nick. That's why she had been extra affectionate just a moment ago, to try and preemptively reassure him that she truly did love him.

***

Nick was in a tense mood as he washed the dishes. Something was off about how Judy had been acting. 

_Did she… did she actually…_

**_"I didn't want to wake you." Yeah. Because she didn't want you to know that she was going out to find a real male to rut her._ **

_I… no. There's no way that's true! Judy would never-_

**_She looked so good in that work out outfit. A lot of fur showing. Any male would be enticed…_ **

_So? Judy dressed like that all the time. Even when she's staying home. It doesn't mean anything. She's proud of her body._

**_Whatever you say. Just remember that this is all your fault. You couldn't please her, so she went to go find someone who could do the fucking job properly. You should be begging for her forgiveness._ **

_If… even if she did… Judy's the one who should apologize. Right?_

**_If you were a real male, sure. But you're not. You're a degenerate sex freak who has the most disgusting desires for a female so far our of your league that she's not even playing the same game._ **

_S-shut up… that's…_

**_Believe what you want. But we both know that Judy's way too good for you. Maybe you should go crawling back to_ ** **her** ** _._ She'd _whip you into shape good!_ **

_NO! I'm NEVER going back to_ her _! Not ever!_

**_Yeah. Even_ ** **she** **_probably wouldn't take you back._ **

"Nick?" 

Nick was broken out of his inner turmoil by the sound of Judy's voice. She must have finished with her shower while he was arguing with himself.

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at her. Immediately, his mouth started to water. 

Judy was dressed in a thin, clingy bathrobe that stuck to her slightly damp fur. "Come here," she instructed, sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to her.

Nick hesitated, unsure of what to do. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to go and join his incredibly attractive girlfriend on the couch. Still, his insecurities were battling against them hard. He stood frozen for a few moments before Judy did something that snapped him out of it. 

"Nick. Come here, "there was a commanding edge to her voice.

It made Nick feel things, things that he hadn't felt in a very long time. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine. He slowly walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Nick," Judy spoke against with that same commanding tone. "I have something to ask you. So please. Tell me the truth?" It was a request, but there was that same authoritative tone behind it.

Nick nodded. "Well, I can't make any definitive promises… but for you, my love, I'll put in the effort."

"You won't hold anything back, either?" She asked.

"No. I promise."

She gave him a warm smile. "Good." She reached over and gave him a pat on the top of his head. "So, Nick… do you want to rest your head in my lap?" She asked.

"... Eh?" The house he made was a sort of nervous, confused squeak. He looked down at her lap. The robe was slightly parted, leaving one of her legs on full display, and the other almost entirely bare. There was just a small strip of fabric covering her groin. "I… yes?" He replied, not wanting to lie.

Just smiled. "Then go ahead." She put a hand on top of his head to push him downward, and a second hand to keep his head level. She didn't want him misconstruing this as a request for cunnilingus. Once his head was resting across her lap, she could feel his nervousness. He gently began to stroke the top of his head, occasionally scratching him behind his ears.

"Just relax," she soothed. "Breathe deeply, and enjoy yourself."

Nick did his best to follow her directions, trying to relax. Ge breathed in her scent, earthy, with a hint of wildflowers. It was like a drug to him, and he soon found the tension melting out of his body. He had never been permitted to do anything like this before.

He decided he liked it.

Judy kept petting him, waiting until she felt the tension fully release from his body. She liked seeing him like this. It felt so right to her. Unfortunately for both of them, she had to ruin it.

"Hey, Nick? I… I need you to tell me about Stacy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 1 of my newest fic! Hopefully, you guys like it. This was originally going to be a much larger fic involving a serial killer and the investigation to find them, but I ended up dropping that idea after discussing it with some other people. We all felt like this aspect was strong enough to stand on its own and didn't need to have a serial killer story bolted onto it.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you think about it.


	2. Trauma and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes clean to Judy about his past, and Judy learns a lot of things about her fox, some horrifying, and some very, very fun.

As soon as Judy brought up Stacy, Nick’s eyes shot wide open, and his pupils contracted into paper-thin slits. He began to breathe heavily, rapidly heading towards hyperventilating. His heart rate shot through the roof, and he started shaking.

_ Fuck! What the fuck! How did Judy find out about  _ her _? _

Judy kept petting Nick as she felt him start to shake. “Nick, Nick, it’s okay. Just breathe,” she coached. “Breathe.”

Nick clung to Judy’s words and tried to steady his breathing, managing to get it somewhat under control after a few minutes. His heart rate slowed slightly, and he managed to croak out a few words. “How… How do you know about her?” He asked.

“Finnick told me,” she answered. “I asked him about why you were acting the way you were because you wouldn’t give me any answers. I’m sorry I went behind your back, Nick. You can be mad at me if you want, but please at least talk to me about this!” She pleaded.

Nick screwed his eyes shut. He wanted to just curl up and wait for this to be over.

“Nick. Look at me.” Judy’s voice was soft, loving, but it carried a commanding edge to it.

Nick cracked an eye open and looked up at Judy. Her expression was sad but loving and kind. She was still running her hand over his head, petting him.

“I won’t force you to talk about this if you don’t feel up to it. But when you do feel ready, just let me know, okay?” She asked.

“Why do you want to know?” He asked.

“Because, Nick, ever since we started dating, you’ve been so distant from me. You shy away from physical contact, you only ever eat me out when we have sex, and while I  _ love  _ the way that you use your mouth, I want more from you.”

Nick looked away. “You only say that because you don’t know… You don’t… You don’t understand.”

“Then please, explain it to me until I do,” she asked.

Nick was silent for a moment. “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared that... That if I tell you the truth, you’ll want to leave me.”

“Nick… did you do anything illegal?” She asked, worried now for an entirely different reason.

“No. No. Nothing like that,” he told her.

“Are you cheating on me with her?” She asked. Given what Finnick had told her, that was an extremely distant possibility in her mind. However, whoever this Stacy was clearly still had her claws in Nick, at least mentally.

“No!” Nick blurted out the denial. “No! Please! Please believe me!”

Judy’s expression softened. “Then, I promise, no matter what you tell me, I won’t leave you.”

Nick whined softly when she said that. He knew that Judy was a mammal of her word. Now he was about to put that word to the test.

“I… I’m a pervert,” he told her. “A disgusting, degenerate pervert, alright?!”

“Nick,” Judy’s voice was firm. “I need more information than that. What, exactly, kind of desires do you have that make you say that.” Judy was silently praying that it wouldn’t be anything disgusting.

“I… I want to be dominated, humiliated, made to submit to you,” he answered. His voice was only just above a whisper. This was it. This was the part where Judy left him in disgust. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the end...

“Is… Is that all?” She asked, confused. 

Nick’s eyes shot open at that response.

“Nick, that doesn’t make you some kind of monster pervert,” despite herself, she began chuckling. “You really had me worried there, slick. For a second there, I thought you were going to say that you were into something  _ really _ messed up.”

Nick was stunned. He laid there in silence, head still in Judy’s lap as he listened to what she said. “You… you don’t think I’m disgusting?”

“No. Nick. For Firth’s sake! I know that a few of my siblings are into that same kind of stuff!” She reassured him, petting him. “Sure, you’re kinky and all, but that’s fine. Why would you think that being into that kind of stuff made you some kind of degenerate?”

Nick was silent. He was still processing what had just happened.

“Nick? Was it Stacy?” asked Judy. 

That snapped Nick out of it. He winced when Judy said her name. “Y-yes.” His voice was soft, barely audible even to Judy’s acute sense of hearing.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” She asked. “I promise, I won’t be upset with you, no matter what you say.”

"... Okay… I'll tell you." He was quiet for a moment. "Can I stay like this while I talk?" He asked, referring to his head in her lap.

"Of course, " she replied. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Nick began to tell his story.

"It all started when I was about twenty-three or twenty-four. I had just gotten out of a bad relationship. Well, more like a string of failed relationships." Nick averted his gaze. "It really did a number on me, my self-confidence, my feelings of self-worth… I was desperate. Desperate to make my next relationship work, no matter what."

"And that's when you met Stacy?" She asked.

Nick flinched when she said her name. "Please don’t say her name,” he begged, screwing his eyes shut. “She was an Arctic Vixen. I met her during a job for Mr. Big. At first, it was great. We got along so well, a few dates, and they had all gone well. About a month into the relationship was when we had sex for the first time." Nick tensed up as soon as the words left his mouth. "Sorry. You shouldn't have to hear about me with any other mammals."

"It's okay, " she reassured him. "I'm not jealous. I knew you've had girlfriends and boyfriends before me. Just relax and tell me everything. I promise that I'm not going to get jealous." She scratched behind his ear again.

Nick made a pleased noise when she did that and seemed to relax. "About a month later, I told her about my… kinks." He shivered. "She didn't take it well. She called me a sex pervert and told me that I'd have to drop them if I wanted to stay with her.

"I wanted it to work, so I promised her I would. But I still had some porn that I liked. Just some videos on my laptop. Then, one day, she was using my laptop, and she found them. She was… not happy." Nick began to fidget, becoming uneasy as the memories started to flood back. "She yelled at me, calling me a sick, twisted deviant and forced me to delete it. That was when the control issues started. She demanded to see my laptop and my phone regularly, making sure that I wasn’t hiding anything. She totally destroyed any sort of privacy I might have had.”

“And you let her?” She asked. Judy could hear the fear in Nick's voice as he talked about Stacy. It was clear that she had left deep scars on him.

“Sh-she gave me an ultimatum. Let her clear that stuff out of my devices or she’d dump me. I was desperate to make things work, and she made it sound like it would just be a one-time thing,” he explained. “I was so scared of being alone that I allowed her-” Nick’s voice started to break “-After that... every month or so she’d contrive a reason to use my phone or my computer and dig through them. Eventually, she took more and more privacy away from me.

“It didn’t stop with just the porn either. She started telling me that I wasn’t allowed to hang out with any of my friends without her. She told me that, normally, it would just be female friends, but since I had come out to her as bi-" Nick choked out the words "-she told me that she didn’t feel comfortable letting me hang out with my male friends either.”

“Nick, please don’t think that I’m victim-blaming, but how could you let her do that to you?” Asked Judy, in disbelief that Nick had been put through something as horrible as this.

“... Gaslighting” replied Nick, pain evident in his voice. “And she was gradual in her approach. At first, she just started contriving reasons to come out with my friends and me. Then whenever I wanted to go without her, she would accuse me of cheating on her, and emotionally blackmail me into letting her come along. She’d treat them terribly, and then tell me that they were the ones with a problem. Whenever I tried to bring up her behavior, she’d flat-out deny it and call me a liar, accuse me of being delusional. It was so scary, Judy. I thought I was going insane!” Nick was on the verge of tears. “She- have you ever been there? Forced into a headspace where you feel like you can’t even trust your own judgment?”

Judy leaned down and hugged Nick, soothing him and comforting him. “Shhh… Shhhh… It’s okay, you’re safe here, you’re with me, okay?”

Nick got his breathing under control, but tears still pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Once she had effectively cut me off from my support system, that’s when things got... really bad. She became much harsher and more domineering. She took over control of my finances, made me put everything in her name. My bank account, the apartment we were staying in, everything. She took everything from me, all that I was allowed to have was a fifty dollar per week allowance. She justified it by telling me that she was better with money anyway. By that point, I was so deep under her control that I just believed her immediately.

“I think… after that… she started to really test the limits of what she could get away with. She started cheating on me. She was subtle at first but became more bold and brazen as she became more confident, and I came further under her control. Her claws were deep into me by that time, I once caught her having sex with someone in our bed, and she kicked me out of the room, finished, and then told me that I hadn’t seen what I thought I saw. He was just a personal trainer helping her stretch after her workout. In her bedroom, in her bed.

“Eventually, she graduated to physical violence. Whenever I did something that displeased her, she’d hit me." He took a long, shuddering inhale. "She also… she refused to allow me to have any kind of-” Nick nearly choked out the next word “-sex... Except on her terms. She'd sit on my muzzle and make me eat her out. Whenever she wanted. If I refused… I… I got… I was given a black eye one time."

“How did you get out of that relationship?” Asked Judy, still petting her boyfriend. Her heart was breaking for him. 

“Luck. And Finnick,” he replied. “I got home one day and caught her having sex right in the middle of the living room. I confronted her, and that was when she- she got… violent. She started screaming, throwing things, it got so loud that the neighbors called the cops,” he explained, shaking like a leaf. “By the time they got there, I was curled up in a corner, scared out of my mind. They showed up and gave her a warning that if we didn’t calm down, they’d arrest us both for disturbing the peace.”

That made Judy’s blood boil. “What?!” She demanded. “They saw that, and that's all they did?! What were their names? They need to be brought to justice!”

“I don’t remember,” replied Nick. “It was six years ago, and I was more focused on not getting beaten by her. She was smaller than I was and female. They probably thought I had started a fight and had just bitten off more than I could chew with my girlfriend.”

Judy made a mental note to inquire about this later, furious at the miscarriage of justice. “So how did Finnick play into this?” She asked.

“Like I said: luck. Finnick just happened to have his van parked outside the apartment complex. It was one of the places in the city where he parked to sleep, and when he saw the police show up, he followed them and saw me.” Nick started to calm down when talking about this. “I don’t really remember what happened, but I swear that I’ve never heard Finnick scream at anyone as loud as he did at her, either before or since. He came in and dragged me out of there and into his van, and then drove away. I begged him to let me go back. I was scared that she’d be furious. But then…” Nick trailed off.

“What?”

“He said something to me. He told me that… that if he let me go back there, he’d never be able to live with himself. That got to me. I... I agreed to stay.”

Judy stroked the top of his head. She could hear the barely-restrained emotion in Nick’s voice as he told her this story. “Nick… I’m so sorry that you went through that. What happened to… your ex?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I think Finnick scared her off, and she skipped town. I never wanted anything to do with her. I spent the next few months living in Finnick’s van with him until I managed to scrape together enough money to get a new place. It took three years of weekly therapy sessions to get me back to where I was, mentally and emotionally… Then, you came into my life.”

Judy was quiet for a moment. “What happened? Why did you suddenly start acting this way? You didn’t seem that afraid of me when we met, and we had a great friendship...” She asked him. “Was it something I did?”

“No, Judy. I promise. When we first met, you were this annoying hick bunny cop that I was sure was going to go running back to Bunnyburrow in about a month. I felt all superior, and it made it easy for me to be around you. Then we built this solid friendship, and that was easy for me. I had a lot of experience with healthy friendships. But then… We started dating. Our relationship changed… and it stirred up old feelings, feelings that I had buried years ago. I got scared.”

“That I’d turn out like her?” Asked Judy.

“NO! No! Never like her!” Nick clarified, panicked. “You’re so much better than she ever was. You’re amazing, wonderful, perfect… Judy Hopps, you, on your worst day, are a thousand times better than Stacy on her best day. And that made me scared of losing you.”

“Of losing me?” She asked.

“Yeah… Judy, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I was living this life as a street hustler that I had convinced myself I liked because I never thought I could get anything better… and then in you came, showing me that I could be so much more. You’re amazing, and I wanted to make you happy…” Nick trailed off.

“It’s okay… you can stop talking if you want to.

“No. No. I feel like I need to say this. It just… I think it sounds so stupid.”

“Nick, nothing you could say about this could sound stupid. This is a complex emotional issue. I promise, no judgment from me.”

Nick seemed somewhat spirited by that comment. “I wanted to make you happy. So I started thinking of ways to do that… and then I remembered that I could never make Stacy happy. I tried to push those thoughts away, but they stayed, eating away at my mind, poisoning every thought I had about you, about us. I started thinking that: No matter what I did, I could never be good enough for…” Nick faltered, unable to bring himself to say her name. “For my ex... and since you’re a million times better than her, what hope did I have of ever being good enough for you?” Nick was on the verge of hysterics now, nearly hyperventilating as he borderline ranted, emotion pouring out of him.

“And I know that’s not rational! She was horrible! She was an abusive piece of shit! But no matter how many times I tried to push those thoughts away, they kept coming back!”

Judy saw how Nick was starting to panic. “Hey, Nick! She gently angled his head, so he was looking up at her. “Look at me. Come on, come back to me.”

Nick’s breathing began to slow. He looked at her and reached out to grab one of her paws, squeezing it tightly. He closed his eyes tightly as he brought his breathing under control. "Sorry," he murmured.

"You don't have to apologize for being traumatized," Judy reassured him. "We can get through this. Maybe we should go in for some couples counseling?" She suggested.

"I'd like that," replied Nick. "I feel… I'm so tired, Judy."

Judy kept stroking his head. "I get it. That must have been exceptionally exhausting for you. Do you want to go ahead and take a nap?" She offered.

"... Can I take a nap here?" He asked. "Like this? With my head on your lap?" He requested, practically begging.

"Of course, Nick, " she replied. "Go ahead."

Nick closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with his head on Judy's thighs. He felt her paws gently stroking his head and scratching behind his ears.

***

A few hours later, Nick woke up and found that Judy was still there, watching something on Pawflix with the volume turned down.

"Hey there, sleepyhead, " she greeted him. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mmm… Yeah… How long was I asleep?" He asked, sitting up and stretching.

"A while," she told him. "It's just about time for dinner." She got up from the couch. "I'll make lunch; you just relax, okay?"

Nick nodded and laid back down on the couch. A few minutes later, Judy told him that lunch was ready.

"I just made some sandwiches… sorry I'm not " Mr. Omelette." She teased.

Nick sat down and took a bite. "It's perfect, Judy. Thank you."

Judy sat down next to him and ate her own sandwich. "I got some weird looks when I bought those turkey cold cuts, " she told him, chuckling.

"Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing. It's none of their business what I buy, " she responded, leaning against Nick. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking up at him.

Nick set his sandwich down on the plate. "Better, " he replied. "Like I got some huge weight off my shoulders." 

"Good. I'm glad, " she told him. "Thank you for telling me.”

“It… it felt good to let that all out.”

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “No more shying away from my touch?” She asked.

“No… It feels nice. Maybe I’m just riding a bit high on the lap pillow earlier, but I feel like something’s changed between us. For the better.”

Judy smiled. “I feel the same way.”

"I still want to do some couple's counseling. Just to be sure. I thought I was better before, guess I still had some demons kicking around."

Judy smiled. "That's a good idea, Nick." She kissed his cheek.

Nick finished his food. "Do you want me to do the dishes?" He offered 

"No, I'll take care of them. You go and take a seat on the couch. Wait for me." It wasn’t a request; it was a command.

Nick shuddered again, feeling a pleasant warmth spread through his body. He had forgotten how it felt to be ordered around by someone that he trusted. He did as she instructed and sat down in the living room.

Judy soon walked into the living room, still dressed in the bathrobe. She hadn't been able to change out of it, due to Nick falling asleep on her lap.

Nick watched as she walked in front of him, and then opened her bathrobe, revealing her naked body beneath it. She grinned at Nick and let the robe fall to the floor.

Judy began to saunter towards him, smirking. "Nick. If you ever want me to stop what I'm doing, just say so, alright?" She told him. "I want this to be fun for you. So just tell me if you want to stop, alright?"

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat. "My safe word is 'cabbage.'"

"Good fox." Judy sank to her knees and began to pull down Nick's pants and underwear. "Now, let me get a good look." She pulled the clothing away to reveal Nick’s sheath and testicles. The bright red tip of his cock was poking out. Judy grabbed one of Nick’s paws and put it on her head. “If you want to take control,” she told him. “Go ahead.”

Nick did nothing, opting to merely stroke the top of Judy’s head.

Feeling emboldened by Nick’s actions, Judy began to massage his sheath and brought her other hand up to play with his balls. “Mmm… Nice and heavy. I bet you have quite the treat for me in there, don’t you?” She flirted. Nick’s cock rapidly swelled. He hadn’t gotten this kind of attention in way too long. In no time, Judy was staring at Nick’s full, throbbing erection. “Wow! Nick, that thing looks like it belongs on a wolf! Not a fox.” She delivered a kiss to the underside of Nick’s cock, making the bright crimson length pulse with pleasure. “Lucky me.”

Nick’s head rolled back, and he let loose a groan of pleasure as Judy kept playing with him. He was worried that he would blow right then and there. His free paw clenched and grabbed the sofa cushion. He released Judy's head, wanting her to take the lead.

“Oh?” Asked Judy. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine!” He gasped. “Just… please… keep going.”

Judy grinned and kissed the underside of Nick’s cock a few more times. “Alright… but we’re going to play a little game,” she teased. “I’m going to be down here, playing with your cock, and you’re going to tell me all your favorite kinks. Got it?”

“Yes!” He gasped.

“Good. Start.”

"Praise, " he told her. "I love it when you praise me. Tell me what a good fox I'm being."

"Aww, " she cooed. "Of course, Nick. I'd love to do that with you."

Nick gritted his teeth and hissed when he felt Judy suck the tip of his cock gently. “Denial…” he hissed out. “And edging.”

“Ooh. Kinky,” she purred. “In that case, I’m not going to allow you to cum until you confess your every kinky desire to me.”

Nick gasped when she said that. “... please,” he begged. “I want… make me beg. I was serious when I said that I wanted to be-” his breath hitched when Judy ran her tongue over his cockhole. “When I said I wanted to be dominated.”

Judy pulled away from his cock for a moment and looked down. Nick’s knot was already swollen. She went low and began to tease it with light kisses and licks. “I’ll admit, I don't have that much experience with that sort of thing, but I’m thrilled to learn.” She pressed her lips to the swollen bulb of flesh and sucked hard, drawing a strangled moan from Nick. “Now, keep going. No release until you tell me everything you’re into.”

“M… Make me clean up my mess!” He pleaded. “After I cum… make me lick it up, I don't care if it’s in you, on you, on the sheets or on the floor or whatever! Make me clean it up with my tongue!” The confession all spilled out at once before he could stop it.

That made Judy stop her actions for a moment, and Nick was afraid that he had grossed her out… but then Judy gave a big kiss to the underside of his cock, right over his urethra. He gasped.

“I’d love to,” she purred. She kept up her stimulation. “Keep going,” she ordered. “I’m going to make you  _ earn  _ that sweet release.”

Her tone made Nick shudder again. He had forgotten how good this could feel. "I… I want… fuck!" He gasped. "Oh, Karma, this feels so good!"

"Thank you, " she replied. "But this isn't about me. This is about you. So keep spilling, foxy."

"Anal!" He croaked out. "Both ways. Giving and receiving."

"Are you saying you want me to play with your ass?" She asked.

"Yes!" He pleaded. "Please! And… and I want to fuck your ass and then suck the cum out!"

"Later, " she told him. Judy began to stroke his cock with her paws. He was really throbbing now. But she knew that as long as she didn't put pressure on his knot, he'd have a tough time cumming. She kissed and licked his cock, lavishing it with loving attention. 

Nick was starting to get into the deeper, kinkier desires he had. "Bondage… I want you to tie me up. Fuck… fucking restrain me… and I'm not opposed to a little pain-" he gasped whined when he felt Judy lightly scrape her teeth over the sensitive skin on his cock. "Fuck! Fuck! Just like that!" He gasped. "Please. Please, Judy-"

"Officer, " she corrected him. "That's Officer Hopps to you, criminal scum."

As soon as she said that, Nick's cock throbbed and shot out a gout of sticky, clear precum onto her tongue. She swirled it around before opening her mouth and then swallowed it. "Excellent response, Foxy." She winked. "Keep it coming. No holding back on me."

Nick whined.

"Nick?" Judy asked. "Are you okay? Do you need to use your safeword?" She asked. She was a bit concerned that she might have pushed it too far.

"No!" He gasped. "Please keep going! Oh, sweet Karma, keep going!"

She grinned and teased the opening of his urethra with her tongue. "Then, you need to keep talking."

"I… I have two more major kinks left, " he told her. "These… these are the really big ones…"

Judy flicked the shaft of his cock, making him rock his hips and gasp. "No holding back. Tell. Me. Everything." She ordered. "Tell me everything, and I'll let you shoot all the backed up cum all over me."

"P… pegging." He barely got it out. "I want… I want you to put on a strap-on and fuck me up the ass!"

"What else?!" She sucked the tip of his cock and swallowed down more precum. "Tell me!"

"Crossdressing!" He shouted the word as a keening moan, almost like it was being ripped out of him. "Make me dress up like a girl! Please!"

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that Nick was this kinky. She sucked his cock a little more.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"That's… that's all the big stuff… I…, please! Please let me cum!"

"Hm… I dunno." She teased. "Will you be a good boy and clean up your mess?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" He gasped. "Please! Fucking rub my nose in it!"

"Alright, " she replied. "I guess you've been a good enough boy for now." Judy wrapped her paws around Nick's knot and squeezed hard. She was instantly you rewarded with a squeak from Nick, followed by a deep, guttural groan as his cock began to shoot hot, sticky ropes of cum into her open muzzle, filling her mouth and splattering all over her face. She kept stroking him, milking more got, thick cum out of him. It coated her chest and her chin. For his last few pulsing, hard cumshots, she nuzzled his cock affectionately, causing it to shoot skyward and them come down, landing on the top of her head and trickling down onto her back. 

After the throbbing subsided, Judy squeezed his cock from base to tip and liked whatever cum was left in there into her muzzle. She sucked and slurped it out of his cock before rewarding him with a kiss to the pointed tip. "Good boy, " she praised. "You gave me so much."

Nick felt boneless. He slumped in his seat. He felt like she had just sucked his soul out through his cock. He looked down at Judy and saw how her entire body was sticky with his release. 

"You made such a big mess, now get to work!" She ordered.

Nick obediently, eagerly, climbed off of the sofa and began to lap up his cum off of her body. He started with her chest and stomach. He licked his way up, gathering more and more on his tongue before he-

"Uh-uh-uh, " Judy scolded, seeing where he was going. "Show it to me."

Nick opened his muzzle wide, letting her see the semen that he had licked up pooling on his tongue.

"Play with it, " she ordered.

Nick swirled the pearly liquid around in his mouth for a little bit before she commanded him to swallow it.

"Good boy, " she praised. "Now, get back to work."

Nick obediently finished cleaning her body off, a few moments later, Judy had been licked clean, and Nick's mouth was full of his own cum.

Judy gestured for Nick to come closer. And when he did, she kissed him deeply, swiping some of the semen out of his mouth for herself. She engaged Nick in a lewd, sloppy, open-mouthed, cum-swapping kiss before she let him swallow the last of it.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked him, grinning.

"Yes, " he panted, falling to his knees. Despite the truly heroic load, he had just shot all over his bunny, Nick's cock was now fully hard again. 

Judy smirked and turned around. "I'm going to go and take a shower, " she told him. "And you're free to join me." She walked towards the bathroom, hips swinging enticingly from side to side.

Nick practically left a trail of drool following her to the shower.

***

After Judy had warned the water up, she slipped in and invited Nick in to join her. He did, standing on the opposite side of the shower. Nick was already starting to feel a bit skittish again.

Judy was having none of it.

She closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him deeply, holding him close as the hot water of the shower began to soak into their fur. She broke away, a thin string of saliva connected their tongues for a second before breaking. “Alright, Nick,” she grinned. “Get the fur shampoo,” she commanded, gesturing to the bottle of unscented shampoo that they both used.

Nick had just experienced a monster of an orgasm a few moments ago. Still, the way she ordered him sent his cock shooting back to a full erection in a heartbeat. He grabbed the shampoo and looked at her.

“Now then, you’re going to wash my fur. Every inch of my body.” She instructed. “And when you’re done, I’ll do the same to you. Your paws are going to touch my body all over, and then, we’re going to have sex. Fully and completely,” she told him. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear. “Remember, safeword. Use it if you have to.”

Nick swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, I promise Carr-”

“Mistress,” She husked into his ear, her voice flowing like liquid velvet.

Nick’s entire body shuddered, his cock pulsed and let loose a gout of precum directly onto one of her thighs.

Judy smirked at that reaction. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, making a mess already, are we?” She teased. “I’ll let it slide this time, but only because you’re about to clean me up anyway. She stepped away from him. “Get to work.” She turned her back to him and held out her arms.

With no hesitation, Nick squeezed a liberal amount of shampoo into his paws and worked it into a lather. He began to rub it into Judy’s fur, starting with her shoulders. Nick worked the lather into her grey fur, gently massaging her body as he went. He could feel her firm muscles beneath her soft fur.

“Mm… good boy. Keep going, no stopping until you’ve lathered up my whole body.”

Nick eagerly got to work. He began to lather up her arms one at a time, then her back, and her neck. Once Nick was out of relatively “safe” areas to tend to, Nick took a deep breath, inhaling a mixture of their combined arousal, and began to run his soaped-up paws up and down the sides of Judy’s body. Then he brought them around and began to scrub her abdomen. He paused for a moment as his hands wandered ever higher, but Judy forged the issue. She put her paws over his and directed him to her chest.

Nick rubbed the soapy lather into her chest, the position forced him to stand very close to her, close enough that his erection was pressed right up against her rear. He gasped when he felt her shift, wiggling her ass to that his erection was pushed between her firm buttocks. He rocked his hips against her as he finished lathering up her chest, only to whine when Judy stepped away from him and turned around.

“On your knees,” she commanded. “You still haven’t gotten to my lower body.”

Nick obediently, reverently, sank to his knees. This was so perfect. Judy taking charge and commanding him. He trusted her; he felt so safe putting his freedom in her paws. He reached out and began to lather up her calves and her powerful thighs. Judy may have been somewhat lacking in the chest area, but that had never bothered Nick. He was an ass man through-and-through, and Judy’s hips drove him wild. He did one leg, and then the other before he finished up.

Judy looked down at him and smirked confidently. She tilted his head up and leaned down to kiss him. “Good fox,” she praised. “Now, stand up, and I’ll do you.” 

He got to his feet, expecting Judy to repeat what he had done to her.

Judy had other plans. She grabbed the bottle and squeezed it directly onto her chest and back, and then worked it into a lather. She then pressed her naked body against Nick’s and began to rub him down with that.

Nick gasped and moaned when she did that. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he was glad that it was happening. He moved so that Judy could rub down his entire body with her own body, saturating his fur with the shampoo in no time.

“Rinse,” she ordered, handing Nick the showerhead.

Nick rinsed them both off, sending the shampoo down the shower drain and leaving them both clean. Judy hugged Nick after they were done. “Are you okay?” She asked him softly. “I’m not going too hard, am I?”

Nick actually chuckled at that. “No, Carrots, I promise you’re not.” It made him feel good, though, hearing her ask that. It made him feel loved.

She smiled softly, a far cry from the cocky smirk that had adorned her face moments ago. She kissed him gently, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She held that kiss for a moment. “Did I ever tell you why I insisted on using unscented shampoo?” She asked him.

“No. Why?” He asked.

Judy shoved her face into Nick’s chest and inhaled. “It’s because you smell better than any shampoo,” she told him. “I love your natural musk.”

Nick smiled. “I… I love yours, too.” He was a bit shy as he said it.

Judy’s hug had sandwiched Nick’s cock between their bodies, and it was  _ hard _ . Judy had fooled around with bucks in the past in Bunnyburrow, but she had never, ever, seen a male get this hard for her. It made her feel a little proud that she could get Nick that riled up. She grabbed it and began to stroke it. “Now then… time to take care of this,” she told him. “So hard… it looks almost painful.”

Nick gasped and rocked his hips against her hand, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Sit down,” she ordered. “You look like you have another monster of an orgasm built up in there, and if you think I’m going to allow you to spend it anywhere but inside of me… you’re sorely mistaken.”

It took Nick’s lust-addled brain a moment to process her words, but as soon as he did, he sat down on the shower floor, back pressed against the tile wall.

“Good. Now then… I’ve, uh… wow…” Judy slipped out of her dominant persona for a moment. “It’s uh… it’s been a while since I took something like that,” she told him. “I left most of my toys back in Bunnyburrow, and I’ve never taken anything that big that was attached to a mammal.”

Nick couldn't help but laugh when she said that. "Sorry, sorry. But you- you were doing so well as a domme just a moment ago, " he told her.

Judy frowned and flicked the tip of Nick's foxhood, making him yelp. "Behave, Foxy, " she commanded. "Just because I'm new at all this doesn't mean that you get to make fun of me, " she told him.

"Yes, ma'am, " he gasped.

She kissed him again. "Good fox." She lifted herself and pressed the tip of Nick's cock against her entrance. She began to slowly lower herself down the turgid length, gradually taking him deeper and deeper. "Stay still!" She gasped as he stretched her open.

Nick sharply inhaled as he felt her start to take him. He wanted to grab her hips and slam her down to his knot all in one go. Still, he resisted the urge and instead clenched his paws into fists as he felt the slick, sticky heat of Judy's core slowly envelope more and more of his throbbing length.

Judy lowered herself on Nick’s cock inch by throbbing inch. She moaned as it brushed over her g-spot as she took it deeper into her body. She saw Nick’s paws at his side, and she grabbed them both. She put Nick’s paws on her hips and directed him to rub her thumb over her clitoris. When she felt the pad of his thumb brush over it, she threw her head back and moaned loudly, sinking down further. She gasped and pushed herself down the rest of the way, settling down on top of Nick’s knot. She panted and leaned forward, bracing herself against the wall behind them both as the hot water from the shower cascaded down over their bodies. “So… full…” she moaned.

Nick could barely think. Judy felt like a hot, slick vise made of velvet around his cock. It took all of his focus to keep rolling her clit around beneath his thumb. He loved the way that it made her shiver and moan.

Judy kissed Nick fiercely, forcing her tongue into his mouth and kissing him roughly. She grabbed Nick’s head and pulled him close to her, moaning into the kiss the entire time. Judy didn’t move for a moment, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being so full and the sensation of Nick’s thumb on her clit. She broke the kiss after a few more seconds, panting breathlessly. “Nick… you feel so… oh, Firth… this is amazing…”

Nick couldn’t even say anything. This was so amazing… and then Judy started to move. She began to rock back and forth, gyrating her hips against Nick’s cock. He leaned his head back and moaned. His tongue lolled out of his mouth when he felt Judy start to bounce up and down.

Judy had adjusted to his size quickly and was ready to give Nick the ride of his life! She started off with slight, slow movements before she really started to move. She rode up and down his cock, gasping and moaning under the hot shower spray. The motions of her hips caused Nick’s finger over her clit to move around, amping up her pleasure even higher.

Nick could barely contain himself. He was on the verge of a monster of an orgasm, but he just couldn't finish! He needed to knot her! And right when he thought that he couldn’t feel any better… Judy’s body locked up, and she came hard around his cock. 

Judy felt it coming, and she began to ride even harder, going wild for a moment as she moaned out her first orgasm. She was fully adjusted to Nick’s size by now. She would drag herself all the way up his cock until just the tip remained inside of her before she threw herself down to his knot. Judy kept going, not stopping even as she came hard. In a matter of just a few seconds, she came a second time, eyes rolling back in her head. She slumped forward, her upper body went limp but her hips never stopped moving.

“Judy… please… I need… Please!” Nick begged, unable to articulate his desire to knot her.

“I’ll take your knot when I’m good and READY!” Judy’s voice turned to a shout as she came a third time in under a minute. She loved that aspect of being a bunny.

Nick’s eyes rolled back in his skull. The pleasure was overwhelming. His knot throbbed with need, eager to sheathe itself in the soft bunny pussy bouncing up and down the rest of his cock. “Yes… please…” he replied. He loved it, his own release only coming when Judy deigned it. He throbbed powerfully inside of her, letting loose more precum to slicken her even further.

Judy moaned and sped up her hips, riding Nick even harder. She was close to another orgasm and wanted it to hit her hard. Judy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck and embraced him, crashing her mouth against his, not so much kissing him as she was tongue-fucking his mouth. She nearly screamed into her mouth as another orgasm hit her like a truck, bouncing her hips up and down as she had two back-to-back. Her eyes were hazy, and out of focus, she was acting purely on instinct now, and her instincts demanded that she make her mate cum. Judy reared up and, with several hard thrusts, pushed herself down on Nick’s knot.

Nick, on the other hand, snapped out of a trance when he felt that. He broke the kiss and gave a keening, unabashed moan of pleasure as he was finally granted release. His knot swelled, and his hips jerked and spasmed as he began to cum hard inside of Judy. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace, nearly crying in pleasure as he held her down on his knot. His cock throbbed and pulsed as it shot out rope after hot, sticky rope of cum deep into Judy, shuddering as his orgasm began to wind down.

For Judy, the feeling of being filled up with so much hot, sticky cum set off something deep in the primal part of her brain. A mind-shredding orgasm hit her hard, making her nearly scream out in pleasure at the sensation of being inseminated. She rocked her hips back and forth, not wanting to take Nick’s knot out of her just yet.

As they both came down, they began to relax and catch their breath. Just reached over and turned off the water in the shower, panting as she did. “Oh… Oh, Firth…” she gasped, having a hard time processing just how good that had felt. “Nick… that was amazing.” She looked down at him and saw tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. “Nick? Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m doing just fine, Fluff,” he told her happily. “I just… It felt so good. Not just the sex, but to… to let go like that, to surrender and submit, even slightly, like that to you and not get… hurt.”

Judy leaned in and gave him a light kiss. “I’ll never hurt you,” she promised him. “Well… never hurt you in a bad way,” she flirted. “I’m not going to rule out some fun spankings when you're naughty.”

Nick chuckled. “Should we get out of the shower?” He suggested. “Get dried off and call it an early night?”

“Good idea. Let’s go.”

Neither of them moved.

“Can you also not feel your legs?” Asked Judy.

“Not at all,” replied Nick. “Maybe give it a few minutes.” He gasped. His cock throbbed and released some more semen. “Sorry. That’s going to keep happening for the next little bit. It feels really good.”

Judy kissed him. “Want to just stay here and wait to recover?”

“Yeah, that would work just fine for me.” Nick kissed her again.

“So… we know all about your kinks… but what about mine?” Asked Judy. “Because I absolutely have some stuff I want to do with you,” she purred. “Not to mention that I want to take you shopping. If I’m going to peg you, and I seriously am, I want you to pick out the toy that I use to do it.”

Nick looked down. “Uh… can we hold off on that?” He asked.

Judy looked worried. “Yeah, absolutely, but why? If you don’t mind me asking.

“Judy I… I thought that I was better before. I thought that I was over what… my ex… did to me.” He didn’t want to say her name. “But what happened, it showed me that I clearly have some demons still rattling around up there. So… before we go further with this, can we go and get some couple’s counseling?” He asked. “I want to make sure that I’m a bit more stable before we get into the hardcore stuff. I’m sorry.”

Judy smiled. “Don’t apologize for that,” she reassured him. “If you feel you need that, then absolutely, we can go and get some therapy. I want whatever we do to be fun for you, no exceptions.”

Nick smiled at Judy. “You’re perfect,” he told her, kissing her.

“Back at you, Slick.” She stretched. “Think you’re good to walk?” She asked him.

“Yeah. I just needed a moment.”

“Think you can carry both of us to bed?” She asked him. “Not to brag or anything, but I did a lot more work than you just now,” she flirted.

Nick chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll manage.” He wrapped one arm around her and managed to get to his feet. His legs were shaky, but he managed to stay upright and walk them both into the fur dryer. 

Judy kept her legs wrapped around him the entire time, unwilling to let his still-hard knot out of her body until he was finished. Besides, she enjoyed his periodic shudders and groans of pleasure.

Nick managed to maneuver them into bed and collapsed in exhaustion. He held her close as they both fell asleep. Nick managed to murmur out a quick “I love you” and fell asleep before he could hear if Judy was still awake to respond to him. But it didn’t matter, Nick knew that Judy loved him.

He felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Holy crap! This was by far the longest single chapter I have ever written. Over seven-thousand words of feels and smut!
> 
> Please leave a review telling me what you think of this. I honestly never expected this fic to blow up as big as it did. Thank you all so much for your feedback, it means the world to me.


End file.
